


怎样利用邓布利多的愧疚

by Qurainbow



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurainbow/pseuds/Qurainbow
Summary: 时间线接《不确定性原理》，调教教授的详细过程。预警：咬 足交提及。下章会有触手详细描写，失禁提及。底线高的小朋友请自觉跳过。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本章预警：咬 足交

“他碰过你哪些地方？”

修长的手指绕过本已松散开的领带，挑开领口。注意到领下的十字结时，格林德沃眼中泛起不易察觉的笑意，脸色却依然冷得让对方心紧。

“你以为我会更喜欢那时候的你？”手指绕着十字结收紧，格林德沃将邓布利多拉得离自己近了些。

领结系法的变化还是被他发现了。十八岁时常用的十字结已经不适合现在的中年教授了，格林德沃拆开他的领带，靠得更近了些。邓布利多别开眼，有些心虚。他仍为自己误解了格林德沃而感到愧疚，此时只想尽快让对方消气。

温热的呼吸吹拂在唇瓣上，带起轻微痒意。邓布利多顺从地闭上眼，却没有等到落在唇上的吻。

“盖尔……”向来清澈锐利的蓝眼睛放柔了眼神，带上乞求的光。他知道格林德沃受不了他这样。

黑魔王漠然放开他，后退一步。

他清楚该怎么做。

耳尖有些发烫，邓布利多垂下眼，深吸一口气。无论多少次他仍克服不了这种强烈的屈辱感。他在格林德沃的冷眼注视中俯下身，膝盖触碰到的地毯柔软而厚实。

唇舌隔着布料碰到对方已然抬头的欲望，金属拉链被衔在齿间。柔软的口腔包容地任对方撑开，熟悉的气息让邓布利多有些失神，舌尖本能地卷上对方性器顶端。他似乎听见格林德沃抽了口气，抬眼对上的异瞳却仍毫无温度，正配那张神情冷峻的脸和完好整齐的衣物。

向来骄傲的白巫师无奈地闭上眼，放松喉舌，努力将粗长性器纳得更深，丝毫没有意识到这样会给对方带来多强烈的征服感。

格林德沃强忍着欲望，后撤了半步。邓布利多微微一愣，不得不随着格林德沃的动作探身向前，这么一来倒像是他贪婪不舍地挽留对方一般。熏得他面色泛红的不仅是屈辱感，还有格林德沃身上的熟悉气息，以及，他不愿承认的、加重屈辱感的情欲。

邓布利多觉得自己膝盖有些发软，不得不抬手撑在格林德沃腿上。对方没有像往常那样伸手扶住他，好在，也没有闪躲。

“你猜……”皮靴的顶端隔着布料抵住邓布利多已经起了反应的性器，原本已经跪立不稳的白巫师想要开口阻止，堵着他口腔的人缓慢开始了抽送的动作，将他无力的抗拒尽数化作含混的呜咽。“你猜那小子能想到你现在技术这么好吗?”

有些过分了。说不清是因为对方的刻意羞辱，还是抵在下体的皮靴，或是想起金发少年猛地掐在他胸脯上的手。邓布利多湛蓝的双眼泛起了红。抬头对视时，他明显感到堵在他口中的性器将喉头撑得更开了些。无力吞咽的唾液顺着唇角滑下，沾湿了衣领，抵弄下体的足尖时轻时重，唯独没有要满足他的意思。口中的抽送更是让他几乎喘不上气。

呼吸开始越来越艰难，格林德沃修长的手指埋入他的红发中，拽着他的头发强迫他继续这场不知还要持续多久的折磨。直到他满脸泪水，几乎窒息，对方终于开始加快动作。

“抬头。”格林德沃低沉的声音明显沙哑，释放的瞬间，他想看着那双泛着红、泪汪汪的蓝眼睛。始终轻柔抚弄对方性器的足尖猛地加重了力度。

邓布利多忍不住一声呜咽，躯体颤动时，生理性泪水难以抑制地从眼角滑落。中年教授漂亮的蓝眼睛失了焦，整个人无力地靠在格林德沃身上。

口中浑浊的液体伴随强烈的屈辱感，被他尽数咽下。邓布利多努力调整呼吸，艰难地找回理智。格林德沃这下总该消气了，他想。报复性地扯过对方的衣摆，擦掉自己脸上的津液和泪痕。

黑魔王扶起面前跪立不稳的人，安抚地轻拍着他的背。

“当初，为了让你配合一些，我可没少费工夫。”怀中人明显动作僵硬了一下。格林德沃知道，他想起了战败初期那些不得安眠的夜晚，时常被快感折磨得失去意识，或是从睡梦中被拉回。

单手揽在对方肩上，将他死死按进怀里，格林德沃腾出另一只手，打开了书桌的暗格。“你还记得那个有特殊嗜好的贵族送我的小礼物吗？我一直好好养着它呢。”

白巫师一愣，拽着对方衣襟的手下意识收紧，整个人止不住轻微颤抖，“不行，盖尔，你不能……”

“嘘——”安抚的吻落在发顶，金属球在飞来咒的作用下撞入格林德沃指间，“我还没消气呢，宝贝。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 触手详细描写，失禁提及，预警写得很明确，求您不要随意挑战自己的底线。直接关闭窗口就好。

只是一瞬间的迟疑，邓布利多已经彻底失去了反抗的机会。

当年决斗场上也只是这一瞬间的迟疑，让他彻底沦为格林德沃战俘。

滑腻的触手沿着小臂向手腕蔓延，触手内侧粗糙的吸盘刮过肌肤的触感激得他的精神立刻绷紧。

“盖勒特！”攥着对方衣襟的手指收紧到指节泛白，缠在两只手腕上的触手正试图将他的双手拉离格林德沃。

黑魔王静静欣赏他眼中难以掩饰的慌乱，握住他的双手，缓慢却坚定地把它们从自己衣襟上拉开。“放松，它不会伤到你的。”

格林德沃松开了握着他的手。

这种被魔法培养出的生物完全符合那些有特殊癖好的贵族们的心意。它清楚怎样将落入它手里的猎物玩弄到崩溃，却并不会损伤那些美好的肉体。

触手透过衬衣纽扣间的缝隙滑入布料，冰冷黏腻的触感激得邓布利多一个激灵，被缚在身后的手指下意识收紧，切割咒几乎要从指间流泻而出。面前的人及时制止了他。

“别怕，相信我。”唇齿相接时的熟悉气息让他微有些失神，紧绷的神经渐渐放松。舌尖触碰上颚，带起恰到好处的痒意。邓布利多随着对方的节奏尽力调整呼吸，半闭着的蓝眼睛渐渐有些失神。

待格林德沃退开后，邓布利多才回过神来，身后的生物已经束缚得他彻底动弹不得。柔软的肢体甚至轻轻缠上了他的脖颈，对窒息的恐惧感让他瞬时紧张起来。

“盖尔……唔……”藤蔓般的触肢在他开口时侵入了唇舌，小心翼翼地探向喉头。不及格林德沃的性器粗大，却远比他平时接纳的东西要灵活纤长。他不确定它会深入到什么程度，只要它想，这条滑腻的触手或许可以撑入他喉咙最深处，乃至穿过食道。

强烈的恐惧感让邓布利多忍不住红了眼，看向爱人的眼神带上了乞求的光。格林德沃只是负手站立在他面前，面色平静得似是丝毫不为所动，呼吸却渐渐炙热——单是看着白巫师眼中的泪水已经足以让他下腹发紧。

堵在口中的黏腻肢体引发的恐惧没有减弱，只是突然缠上胸前乳粒的触手分散了他的注意力。吸盘上的软骨边缘粗糙，轻微逗弄两下就足以让乳珠挺立起来。更让邓布利多感到恐惧的，是那条正挤压着他柔软臀肉的肢条。

那个被精心饲养的魔法生物缓慢在他丰腴臀瓣上挤出形状。似乎正试探手感，又像在熟悉他的身体。他能感到触手的末端已经滑进臀缝，在穴口周围徘徊逡巡。从脚踝缠绕到大腿的藤蔓甚至不允许他防备地闭紧双腿。

那双蓝眼睛里的恐惧已经掩饰不住，潮红已经从眼角耳尖蔓延上整张脸。格林德沃忍不住抬手抚上对方的脸庞。

邓布利多眼中乞求的光愈发明显，黑魔王最终还是心软了，轻微叹了口气。就在邓布利多以为对方终于打算放开他时，格林德沃微一抬手，刚才被他解下的丝质领带轻柔地蒙上了邓布利多的眼。

这才是处理不忍的最佳方式，遮住那双满眼泪水的蓝眼睛就好。

邓布利多顿时忍不住挣扎起来，口中的呜咽被堵在喉舌的触手搅得含混。穴口的触肢终于失去耐心，后撤一些后猛地钻入甬道。白巫师哭喊了一声，停止了挣扎。蒙着眼睛的深色领带上浸出水渍。

肢条扭动着在内壁上寻找敏感点，带得它的玩物战栗起来。格林德沃平时已经够恶劣了，这具身体早就被调教得熟透了，完全经不起这样的逗弄。

感觉甬道开始收缩，另一条触肢灵活地绕至前端，将自己拉伸得纤长，随后绕上了邓布利多的性器，及时堵住了铃口。不顾白巫师几近痉挛的躯体，纤细的肢条试探着钻入铃口，带出邓布利多凄惨的呜咽声。

有人在他臀肉上拍打了一下，“第一次用它的时候没见你这么大反应，看来，我这些年的努力总算没有白费。”耳边熟悉的声音低沉而沙哑，“你怎么会以为我更喜欢以前的你？我可舍不得放弃这些成果。” 

后穴和前端敏感的管壁被不知轻重地随意玩弄着，而格林德沃正冷眼看着他堕落沉沦。邓布利多的呜咽声越发凄惨。耳中似乎响起了轰鸣，全身的意识都在往那两处集中，他已经无力思考。偏偏强烈的快感又无处宣泄。

竭力发出的嘶喊声被口中触肢搅得浑浊，格林德沃终于解开了领带，欣赏着那双失神的蓝眼睛。

“你想说什么，亲爱的？”修长的手指抚上邓布利多口中的肢条，指间收紧后将它强行拽出。

“放开……”乞求的话语被凄厉的哭喊打断，偏偏哭声又带着让人面红耳赤的甜蜜尾音。格林德沃在拽出的触手上猛地掐了一把，其它几条触肢吃痛后疯狂地扭动起来。

邓布利多忘了这样的折磨持续了多久，也记不清他是什么时候被允许释放出来的。等他稍稍清醒时，黏腻的体液弄得两人凌乱的衣衫淫糜不堪，格林德沃正将他压在书房厚实洁白的地毯上。

体内的律动搅得过于敏感的内壁不断收缩，他感到自己快要痉挛，前端却已经释放不出任何东西。一种强烈的冲动让他猛地拽紧了身上的人，原本以为已经发不出声音的干涩喉咙里挤出虚弱而破碎的哀求。“放开我，我要……”

温热的液体浸透两人之间的衣物，彻底失神的蓝眼睛沉沉闭上。意识到发生了什么之后，格林德沃猛地一顿，当即没忍住释放在对方不断绞紧的甬道内。

这次确实太过分了些，邓布利多醒后不会放过他的。黑魔王静静看着身下失去意识的人，考虑着要不要给对方用个一忘皆空。

可他舍不得放弃刚才努力的成果。


End file.
